The present invention relates to a casing for an electric motor, and more particularly to an improved casing that reduces or eliminates the potential for water intrusion into the motor.
Many electric motors are subjected to conditions where water is present, either through splashing, raining or even being submerged. An example is an all-terrain vehicle (“ATV”) that may be used to cross creeks or streams. In many cases, electric motors of the ATV will be under water. The potential for water intrusion is particularly high when a motor and housing with an elevated temperature is submerged in cold water. If water enters a motor casing, it can have devastating effects on the ability of the motor to operate properly. Thus, there is a need for an improved electric motor and housing to minimize the risk for water intrusion.